New Warriors (Earth-616)
NEW WARRIORS Team Status: Active Base of Operations: Currently: Mobile, across United States, Formerly: Ambrose Building and Taylor Foundation Abandoned Warehouse, New York, also rented firehouse from fire department Team Leaders: Currently: Night Thrasher, Formerly: Nova, Namorita, Justice, Speedball, and Bandit Active Members: Night Thrasher (Dwayne Taylor), Nova (Richard Rider), Namorita "Nita" Prentiss (Formerly Known as Kymaera), Speedball (Robbie Baldwin), and Microbe Inactive Members: Silhouette Chord, Andrew Chord, Hindsight, Speedball II, Bandit, Scarlet Spider, Timeslip, Helix, Aegis, Bolt Reservists: Justice (formerly known asMarvel Boy), Firestar, Darkhawk, Rage, Turbo, Dagger, Zero-G Place of Formation: New York First Appearance: Thor #411, (chronologically) New Warriors #1 Origin: Teenager Dwayne Taylor formed the team by bringing together a disparate group of teen heroes which he had observed. History: Dwayne Taylor's parents were murdered when he was a child, and so he swore vengeane all criminals. In order to do so, he trained under the auspices of his guardians Tai and Chord, who maintained the multinational Taylor Foundation, set up by Dwayne'd father before he died. When he had finally reached a plateau in which he felt he could begin the "fight," he organised a team of teenage heroes. Nova was a former Champion of Xandar whose powers were reactivated by Taylor throwing him off a tall building, Marvel Boy was the younger version of Vance Astro of the Guardians of the Galaxy,Firestar was a former member of the Hellions, Namorita was Prince Namor's cousin, and Speedball was a teenager from Springdale, Connecticut who had been involved in an accident at a laboratory. Their first battle was against a reformed Terrax. Over the years, the team went through many changes. It was revealed that Tai, Dwayne's housekeeper, was actually a Cambodian sorceress, who had orchestrate the creation of the team for the purpose of sacrificing the "children" to the Well of All Things. Night Thrasher caused a lot of trouble with the team, as he had a tendency to focus more on his own interests than on his teammates. On numerous occasions, he would either quite, take a "leave of absence," or be kicked off the team by the other members. Members: The New Warriors eventually became a "who's who" of teen heroes in the Marvel Universe. Members would include SIlhouette, Chord's daughter and sometime-girlfriend of Thrasher, Darkhawk, a sometime-Avenger and vigilante, Rage, a former Avenger kicked off the team because of his young age (14), the Turbos, Mickey Musashi and Mike Jeffries, two college students who shared part-ownership of the Torpedo's old armour, Dagger, the teen runaway and girlfriend to Cloak, Zero-G, a member of Power Pack, who in his time with the team stole his siblings' powers and was known as Powerpax and Powerhouse, Hindsight, a non-powered "friend" of Robbie (Speedball) Baldwin's, who blackmailed his way onto the team, but proved to be a valuable strategist, Speedball II, a Marvel 2099 era teen scientist, who replaced Robbie on the team because he needed a kinetically powered indidiviual to host him until the time came for him to face a world-threatening time traveller, Advent, Bandit, Night Thrasher's illegitimate half-brother, who led the team while his girlfriend Sil and the other Warriors were kidnapped by the Sphinx, the Scarlet Spider, Ben Reilly, who joined the team after the Warriors helped him and Peter Parker Spider-Man during the Maximum Clonage storyline, Helix, a shapeshifting mutant whose powers were activated in one of the Jackal's experiments during the aforementioned story, and finally Timeslip, a time-manipulator, who joined the team when she began having vision's or Speedball's impending death. The New New Warriors: Special note must be made of the storyline "Time and Time Again," in which the core roster of Warriors was kidnapped and a brand new team was formed. Led by Bandit, it called upon Reservists Darkhawk and Turbo, and also brought in new members Dagger and Powerpax. The original plan had been to spin this team off into a "New" book, presumable retaining the title "New," and having the "old" members continue in a re-named "Warriors" title. However, sales diminished, and after the original Warriors were rescued, the "New" New Warriors mostly returned to their solo heroing. Villains: The Folding Circle was a team made up of children of the soldiers who discovered Tai and the Temple of the Dragon's Breadth. Psionex was created by Genetech as a new hero team, and although the members were best described as "psychotic" and did fight the Warriors on numerous occasions, they never actually commmitted crimes, and in fact were even led by Night Thrasher at one point. The Force of Nature was a team of former "Nature" - powered villains, assembled by Project: Earth to fight environment-damaging companies and nations. The Sphinxes were both a man and a woman, and eventually one androgynous being, who manipulated reality Time and Time Again. The Warriors also teamed up with Darkhawk against the time-traveller Zarrko. Personal Lives: The original New Warriors series was ground-breaking in that it touched on many issues not normally dealt with in comics. http://www.marveldatabase.com/wiki/index.php/Justice Marvel Boy accidentally killed his father by striking back with his telekinetic powers when his father continued to beat him. Firestar and Justice were engaged, but discovered that Firestar's microwave powers were causing her to become sterile. Namorita once got drunk, slept (unknowingly) with an agent of the Poison Memories gang, and gave away the team's personal information, leading to the murder of Rage's grandmother and the near-death of Firestar's father. Firestar's girlfriend was once raped by a boy at a party, and Firestar almost killed him in anger. Total Members: (Currently) 5, (Largest Roster Ever) 13 Allies: X-Force (Cable and Chord actually once fought together in their army days), Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, Generation X, [[ Enemies: Sphinx, Folding Circle, Force of Nature, Psionex, Heavy Mettle, Zarrko, Transportation: Currently, the team is travelling the country in a van, with a TV crew. However, historically, Dwayne owned a helicopter, piloted by Sprocket and Nova had a detachable hoverpod from his Xandar satellite realy station orbiting Earth. ---- Bibliography * New Warriors Vol. 1 #1-75 (March, 1991 – April, 1995) * New Warriors Vol. 2 #0-10 (1992 – 1994) * New Warriors Vol. 3 #1 * Marvel Comics Presents #159-163 & 166-167 * Ultra Girl #1-3 ---- Related Articles: Darkhawk, Excelsior, Generation X, X-Force ---- External Links: * New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board ---- Return to Team Selection ----